


Moth to a Flame

by AlastorsBambi (AkaraSoma), livinaphantasie, The_Boomer



Series: Black Briar [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Camgirl, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tsundere, Violence, Voodoo, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AlastorsBambi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinaphantasie/pseuds/livinaphantasie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boomer/pseuds/The_Boomer
Summary: Instead of our Dapper Deer, Bambi acquired the attention of someone a little more familiar...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Briar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. An Offer too Good to Refuse

The door locked immediately after per usual and Bambi returned to the small table in the corner  
of the room. 

The radio was still going strong on a cool jazz and funk channel. Mood music, the bordello called it; Outdated was more accurate expression. The small amount of static emanating from her speaker didn’t take anything away from the atmosphere it provided as she sat back in her chair with a thrilling crime noir story. 

The book itself had now been revealed to be fiction, but at the time of its release it was touted as gospel, Detective Briggs' hunt and capture of the Slum City Stalker. The Stalker had taken many lives in New Orleans back during the Great Depression, even ritualistic cannibalism and witchcraft were thrown in. Imagine everyone’s surprise when the killer was discovered to be a young 20 something year old woman. That was the part that intrigued Bambi the most, even if it was now fake, the story of a woman her age duping everyone and committing crimes that gave even H.H. Holmes a run for his money. 

She sympathized with the Stalker, she wanted to be the kind of woman who could rock the very foundation of the world the way the Stalker had, but she was trapped in this sex trafficking den and her time here was almost up, she’d be leaving for God knows where next. The radio chimed in on a song about taking the world for your own, probably insinuating sex, but Bambi took it as a challenge to find a way out of here. She didn’t notice the station was set to the 66.6 FM or the slight red glow that seemed to emanate from behind the speaker and dials.

An hour later, a knock sounded from the door before it opened. Bambi didn’t disguise the displeasure on her face when she recognized the sound of Kevin’s boots on her floor as she walked into her kitchen and put something in the freezer. She kept her eyes on the aged pages in front of her as the man moved to stand in her line of sight. When he didn’t move away after several pages, she grunted in a very unladylike manner and marked her spot in the book, finally looking up at the waste of her current air space.

“You’re no longer allowed to be in here unsupervised, last I knew. To what do I owe this immense displeasure?”

His hand held her jaw in an uncomfortably tight grip in an instant, but she didn’t dampen her glare. Kevin didn’t scare her, never had. “Don’t be a bitch. I just brought you something good; tenderloin.”

“That another crappy sex joke, cause I’ll be honest it's about as strong as your erection.” Her nose wrinkled when he tightened his grip, probably leaving a bruise. Her eyes darted to the arm  
and those knuckles. “Damage the merchandise and it will be YOUR ass.”

He shoved the package of meat at her chest, releasing her in the process. “Take the damn curtesy and enjoy the little things that are given!” 

“Really? ‘Little things’? You make this too easy,” Bambi said without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Look, I was just trying to score some brownie points. Forget it!” Kevin turned and slammed the door behind him. 

Thankfully, that exchange was over and the all-to-important sound of the door locking again, confirmed what she already knew, her luck was running out. Bambi turned the radio up, unfortunately now she noticed the static and the soundproof walls didn’t allow much ambient noise to filter in, annoying just like Kevin, loud, just like Kevin. Bambi pressed the power button and the music shut down. Gone, just like Kevin. She went through the work-out routine, checked her schedule, and ate dinner.

Bambi made her way to the bathtub, being one of the few Slaves in the house that had the “privilege” to have a private bathroom, say what you will; at least these sleazes knew about basic hygiene. 

She couldn’t take the silence anymore, though. God Damnit, had she really gotten used to the stupid funk songs or was it really just to aid in the distraction? At this point who cares? Bambi ran the water in the clawfoot tub till it felt like it would blister... Perfect temperature. She put her hair up in a bun and eased herself into the water once it was deep enough. With a sigh, Bambi relaxed until the water was kissing the back of her neck. This tub was the only real perk about this fucked up jail cell. Even apartments with smaller versions of this porcelain tub were way outta her price range and she'd always wanted one.

"'Enjoy the little things, no matter how small they are.' Fuck you, Kevin."

The rest of her night went as to be expected, relaxation finally setting in, the sound of something reminiscent of a muffled gunshot, pulling her out of it again. 

Fuck this place. 

It was time to get out glancing at her fingers; prunes or not, she was ready for bed. Toweling off and crossed the room to her full body mirror, had to look presentable for the clients, to find her clothes. Wanting to be dressed in something suitable for sleep and not sex, she was relieved that she still had some that were clean, but as she walked passed the mirror she caught something that made her freeze. 

There in the corner of her eye... Her reflection wasn’t her own.

She cautiously turned her head and sure enough, there was something else in her place. A giant figure so huge that it didn’t even fit into the frame; she was actually convinced that she was looking at its waist, it remained motionless for several seconds before taking a step back.

The realization that it was alive kicked off her flight or fight response and Bambi jumped backwards so fast that it surprised even herself. The figure wore a gaudy long magenta coat with zebra striped fur going along the zippers path, black boots dominated the figures feet and a cane, a golden cane, so ornate looking that it would make a king jealous. She remained motionless for several seconds, as did the figure, the longer she stared that longer she concluded that this thing, this man, was imitating a pimp. An old fashioned one at that, something from the 70’s… wait. Bambi turned to the radio which was still playing music, something she had heard a dozen times over but never bothered to learn the name of. Did that have something to do with it?

A tap, tap, tapping made her look back toward the mirror; the figure had its clawed hand pressed against the glass with another hand beckoning her to come closer. As Bambi took a single step forward she realized that there were too many arms... One on the glass, one holding the cane, one beckoning… _This thing is not human._ Suddenly the figure bent down to reveal a secondary torso complete with shoulders, the missing FOURTH arm, and head. The Head was covered by a hat so large that it gave Lewis Carrol’s characters a run for their money. 

Heart shaped pink tinted shades hid the silted pupil-less eyes of a completely alien like being, gray skin, no nostrils, sharp pink teeth… one of them was gold.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite,” the entity purred, beginning to drool a pink liquid.

“Well, fuck that! You just set off All the Red Flags in a single sentence!” Bambi backed up even further.

“Lemme help you out. I can see you’re in over your head and I happen to be an expert in getting people what they need. You need… an escape.”

Bambi quickly retorted, “Not from you I don’t!”

"Sugar,” his voice sent chills down her spine, “...the walls are soundproof.” He began to lean in on the mirror. 

“And the door is locked.” Clearly, he was attempting to look around the room but was still trapped as a reflection. “What choice do you really have?”

"You come here looking like that and expect me to trust you?" Bambi snapped, gathering her wits again. "Do you think I'm stupid?" 

"Mirrors don't lie, they can't. They show you your inner self. I just happen to be someone who is big, strong, and powerful... And I am offering you a chance to fulfill your deepest desires," he rumbled, taking several steps backward. 

Bambi could now see him in his full form. She couldn't quite guess how true height but he was still having to cock his head to the side to avoid the ceiling. This was a terrible time to reawaken her size kink, especially around THIS thing! 

"Tell you what kitten," the demon inhaled through his nonexistent nostrils and he once again bent down and grabbed the four corners of the mirror. "If it makes you feel better, I will let you set the terms of our agreement."

Bambi stood quite for a moment before responding. "I can ask for anything?"

He chuckled before responding. "I'm a **demon** , love, not a genie. You keep that in mind and we will avoid the whole Alter Reality shtick that others have tried... It don't work."

"I don't want anyone here to suffer through this anymore."

"Adjust your phrasing, easy to misinterpret things... take them down a darker path than what you intend." He began tapping on the glass again.

Quizzically, Bambi studied him; he was after something, but didn't want to take advantage of her, otherwise he would have leapt at the opportunity to grant her wish and twist it to his advantage... could he be playing the long game?

"If I give you what you want, what's to say you wont decide to just... eat me?"

"If that's what you're afraid of, then put it in writing that I can't. Easy as that." Suddenly another muffled gunshot was heard, and then another and then a third... shit. The demon however never moved his attention from Bambi, "Sounds like you're running out of options, baby. Make up your mind what you want. If we have to hammer out details later, we can. I don't mind waiting." 

Although his tone was clearly giving off the opposite reaction from what he said. He was becoming agitated. May not be the best of things to spurn on. As Bambi began to wonder what would have him suddenly so short tempered, her question was almost instantly answered as banging came, not from her side of the mirror but his.

"He's here!" A small demon appeared in the corner of the mirror trying to get the Demon Lord's attention. 

The giant turned his attention away from Bambi and began barking out orders, "Keep him back, I don't care what you've got to do, keep him out of this room! Ten Thousand to the hellion who brings me his head!" 

He immediately turns back to Bambi, his smile twisting into something actually terrifying; he was losing patience, "Pay no mind." 

Bambi realized what he was doing, he was wanting out, someone was after him and he couldn't cross over without a deal being brokered... At least that's what she was assuming. Bambi had dabbled in occult knowledge from time to time and knew a little of Hell and its rules. This must be why he is willing to agree to anything, he must be cornered and using this mirror as an escape route.

Back on her side of the mirror she heard screams and sudden thuds of bodies moving in the building. Broken glass was heard shattering against her door. Her luck had finally run out, something was going down and they were both in trouble, but this demon had a point. If she was going to live through whatever was happening behind her door, she needed help and this thing was offering.

"What is your name?" 

"Valentino."

Bambi took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm ready." 

Valentino snapped his fingers and a new, even tinier demon appeared with a scroll and ink quill. "Let's have it."

"I accept the aid of the Demon Lord Valentino in order to free myself and the other captives of this sex trafficking ring... All of Them. I additionally want his aid in killing everyone responsible for my imprisonment in this brothel. In exchange, I give my immortal soul to his care and protection under the conditions that my soul is not to be used as a form of barter with any other members of Hell and that NO form of non-consensual contact, affection, or intimacy will be thrust upon me while I am in his protection... does that work?"

"Perfect." Valentino's grin was unsettling at best and he pulled his shades down so that she could see his eyes. "Now if you will be so kind as to finish everything on your end we can make this agreement of ours official." Another gunshot rang out, this one close enough that the soundproofing did little to aid in muffling the sound. "And I suggest you hurry." 

He stepped aside with his left hands outstretched to show her what he was presenting. As he removed himself fully from the mirror's reflection, a pentagram with unlit candles and a Skull surrounded by arcane symbols was being finished by three she-demons was revealed. From where he was standing it should be directly behind her, she turned around and suddenly there it was in real life. 

"Light the candles, please." Another series of bangs began to ring out from Valentino's side. "And do hurry. I have pressing engagements that are truly pushing my buttons. I'm not fun to be around when I'm angry, so... FASTER!"

Bambi darted for her book of matches in the kitchen. Scrambling for the candles, she manages to light the first of the three with no trouble, the second burnt her finger in the attempt, the commotion quickly approaching her door forcing her to panic. The last candle refused to light and so Bambi grabbed one of the other candles to light the last and just in time... who ever was here was starting to beat on her door. Placing the last candle down, a fiery circle is burned into the floor and Bambi could gaze into what she could properly assume was hell. Just as she began to get a good look at the Hellscape, the giant clawed arm of Valentino reached out and grabbed the wood. Then another, digging in and splintering the floor. A third and fourth appeared and pulled Valentino up and into the real world. His large boots made an audible thud as he reasserted his dominance over the room... 

Damn, he was **huge**.

Valentino's hands were suddenly on her, two on her shoulders one on her face and the last on her waist. Each of his palms were almost the size of her entire head. He bent down to her level, his face inches from her. His breath smelled sweet. It was unsettling. His tongue quickly emerged from his maw and proceeded to lick her face. 

"W-Wait, no!" Bambi yelled against gritted teeth. The trail made by his saliva made her skin tingle and goosebumps raced down her spine when he pulled away.

He smiled for just a moment before responding in a rumbling whisper, "So small..." He then released her and stepped away. 

He was no longer smiling he was just staring at her, his eyes glowing through the heart shaped shades. Valentino reached into his coat and retrieved that scroll from earlier, "Sign to make it official, sweetheart." 

Wanting to give it a quick once over to see if anything got altered, she was unable as the door started to splinter in. Shit. Bambi signed and silently hoped the demon was serious about 'hammering out details'. Sparks began to fly from the contract and surrounded her engulfing her in a golden glitter of flames and lightening. Just as suddenly they subsided, Valentino had his full attention on the doorway. The door finally broke down and three men with guns drawn appeared. 

Valentino suddenly lunged. Given his size, he was on them in an instant and grabbed all three. Lifting them as if they were nothing he rammed them into the hallway wall. From what Bambi could make out from her perspective, he promptly tossed two of them down the right side of the hall and then threw the last one down the left side before retreating back into the room. Valentino approached the mirror and spoke to it, ignoring Bambi entirely. 

"Move. Door is open, contract is signed. Come on, come on!" Several demons appeared in the mirror and began running straight to the mirror's surface, appearing through the portal directly behind Bambi. 

One of the last ones was quickly stopped in his tracks as a black tendril wrapped around him and began to squeeze. A red dressed demon with similar hair had the unfortunate Hellspawn in his grasp as it clearly had control over the black appendage. The curious thing about the demon, that Bambi noticed at least, was that instead of horns, he had the beginnings of antlers. The red demon glanced at the mirror and began to lunge, only for Valentino to smash it with his cane. The heat from the portal similarly stopped putting out heat then stopped being a portal at all. 

Valentino quickly turned to the other demons, barking out, "Kill any of the men, spare the women, a few of them may sign new contracts..." 

His glance drifts to Bambi, "Kill MOST of the men, save a few for our newest asset here who was so courteous as to allow us an exit strategy." She was right... He was just using her as an escape route and with that final word, the demons fled for the entryway and spread out. "Please, show her your gratitude!" 

Valentino began working on a different series of pentagram symbols. Sitting on his knees, he looks up at Bambi... 'looks up' is the wrong term as he was in fact still taller than she was. He smiled as calmly as can be, propping his chin up beneath his cane. Clenching two hands together, he used a third to once again beckon Bambi towards him. 

"No! The others are supposed to go free!" Bambi stamped her foot in direct opposition to the Demon Lord before her. Before she could say anymore Valentino cut her off, "If they want to make a deal... that's their business."

"You have no say in the matter, do you?" His voice was as cold as ice. 

Bambi took a step closer, her voice attempting to match his. "It's not fair." 

Valentino continued, motioning to the contract with a sinister smile. 

"Nothing in life ever is. Now... _Let's hammer out those details._ "


	2. Out of the Frying Pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show your bff some affection by cussing at them in Italian!

“I’m getting’ too old for this shit.”

“Bitch, listen,” Bambi scoffed and stopped scrubbing Angel Dust’s hair to push some suds into his face. “You don’t look a day over eighty!”

“You’re so lucky my eyes were closed, ya fucker,” he said with a smirk, leaning into the Caribou’s fingers as she massaged the shampoo into his hair.

They had just gotten done with a _Special Guest_ stream and it had gotten more than messy between them. The bondage scene had used a lot of toys and props that were left covered in questionable fluids. After tossing anything steel or silicone in the dishwasher and wiping down the leather, the doe and spider had filled up her ridiculously sized bath for a soak and some aftercare.

Angel had bottomed and asked for some fucked up shit this time around, wanting heavy blood and impact play. If it wasn’t for his fur, Bambi was sure she’d find marks. Sure, it felt nice to Domme a demon so much larger than her, but Bambi didn’t like how insistent Angel had been to be hurt.

“So… Wanna tell me why you needed a session that heavy, Angie?” Angel was her _only_ friend down here… She wanted to make sure he was okay.

Well… As okay as you could be in Hell.

“Ah, it’s nothin’, Toots! Just the same shit as always.” Bambi gave the back of his head an unimpressed look before dumping the small bucket of clean water over his head to rinse it, making him splutter and flail. “Ack, what the fuck!?”

“Don’t try to bullshit a bullshitter, Angel,” she deadpanned. “You don’t ask me to kick your ass for just anything.”

The porn star grumbled about her being a pain in the ass and sunk in the bath till half his face was covered, annoyed at the deer for reading him so well. In the year she’s been in Hell, Bambi had become a good friend to Angel and even hid Fat Nuggets or his secret drug stash in her room on the regular, but fuck him if she didn’t prove herself an Empath with how she could keep up with his mood swings.

“Val’s just workin’ me harder than usual, Bambs. That’s all…” Angel nudged an Imp themed rubber ducky around the bubbles, keeping his eyes away from where he knew Bambi could see them in a mirror. “Nothin’ I can’t handle.”

She sighed in agitation, smoothing conditioner through his thick strands. She was lucky to not deal with the Overlord besides the rare text in the beginning when she didn’t meet her quota; she couldn’t imagine dealing with him in person daily. No news was good news, in her opinion.

“Fuck Mothman and his stilettos,” the doe huffed. “You’re off tonight and tomorrow, right? Let’s go to the club.”

Angel snorted at Bambi’s insult, handing her a clip to put his hair up while the conditioner soaked in. “What about your _No Touchy_ clause, babe?”

“Vox knows about it, so we can get a private booth.” She stood up to grab a blunt from the counter, lighting it and taking a hit before passing it to Angel as she leaned against the tub. “If I text Velvet, she might wanna hang, but I’d much rather if you could get Cherri to come play.”

Angel’s smile turned mischievous as he hogged Bambi’s custom bred weed. “Now you’re speakin’ my language, toots!”

* * *

After a few hours of getting ready, pre-gaming with some of Angel’s dust, and getting approval from Mothman, the trio was in their own room overlooking the crowded dancefloor. Angel had carried Bambi on his shoulder all the way once they’d seen the crowd trying to get in while Cherri played with one of her bombs, casually lighting and snuffing out the fuse.

Bambi was dressed in a white spider web chest harness with a matching bra and shorts under a sheer floor length tunic that faded from white to black with hip high slits on each side and silver pumps. Angel was in a pink mesh dress with a plunging neckline that barely kept his fluff contained with matching kinky boots and Cherri was in a sleeveless hotrod red latex dress that fit like a second skin and some black strappy gladiator sandals.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea and kept even more distance once Vox greeted them personally at the door to escort them to the second floor where the VIP rooms were.

“You’re lucky I like your show, little girl. You bust your skull open, it ain’t my fault,” Vox snarked as Bambi stood on the bar counter to get liquor bottles for the trio.

“And _you’re_ lucky I didn’t invite Velvet,” she quipped back, jumping from the counter and into his lap with a smile that reeked of faux innocence. “Don’t want her swinging from the lights again, do you?”

“Fucking brat!” The Overlord of Entertainment stood up and dumped her into his vacated spot, making the three giggle. He held out a clawed hand and made a gimmie gesture, shark-like scowl in place. “Payment for the room, bitch.”

Bambi dug in her oversized purse and tossed him a couple gallon sized baggies of her finest herbal creations. From shrooms to marijuana, the three Vs partook of her demonic drugs once word had reached Valentino of her extracurriculars. The highs were at the same level as the mainstream drugs that could be found in the vending machines, but the crashes were much mellower due to no inorganic additives.

“Thank you, Voxxie!”

He threw her the finger over his shoulder as he left, typing out what they knew was a confirmation of their arrival to Valentino and shutting the door behind him with a snap. Cherri wasted no time in pouring shots, Angel lit up another blunt, and Bambi settled by the large windows to watch the crowd below.

“Kinda sucks you can’t join us on the floor,” Cherri said, leaning on Bambi’s shoulder and handing her a shot. “It’s so boring just to watch!”

Barely reacting to the burn of whiskey going down her throat, she shrugged. “You’d be surprised the shit I see from up here. Last time, I saw one of the von Eldritch kids get dumped!”

“Ooh! Which one?” the cyclops squealed, eye sparkling and bouncing on her toes in excitement. “Was it Helsa?”

“The son, actually. What’s his name?” Bambi hummed, tapping a finger on her lip. “Uh… Sebastian? Somethin’ like that. Anyway, he tried to grab his girl to make her stay and she punched his ass into the bar!”

Cherri cackled, grabbing the blunt before Angel could inhale the whole thing. “I would’ve paid to see his face! That family is so old school, should know better than to try and manhandle certain people down here.”

“As above, so below,” Bambi said, taking her own hit. “Privilege looks the same in death as it does in life.”

“Toots, it is waaay too early for you to start getting political an’ philosophical on me,” the Spider whined as he flopped dramatically onto the couch.

“Angel, you don’t even follow Hell’s politics!”

“They don’t affect me, so why should I?” Bambi and Cherri just shared a look as they finished the smoke. This argument was as old as their friendship and Angel was one stubborn bitch. Rolling his eyes, he sat up and adjusted his fluff in his short pink dress. “Ugh! You two are no fun – I’m goin’ to the floor!”

“Right behind you!” Cherri planted a kiss on Bambi’s cheek, leaving a bright red mark on the fine lavender fur. “You good up here?”

“Right as rain, baby,” she said, pulling one of the chairs up to the window. “I’ll record anything we might need an alibi for!”

* * *

As the hours past, levels of amusement lowered.

They came back up a few times for more drinks and drugs, kept her company, but mostly Bambi was alone. She’d started using the pole in the center of the room in-between her friends visiting, but she was admittedly getting bored. The change in atmosphere was great, but the only difference from being holed up in the Studio was that she didn’t have to stream.

By the time Angel and Cherri came back up, Bambi was doing pole tricks to keep herself entertained that were being streamed to the screens around the club; cameras in the ceiling, if they had to guess. The room had its own light system synched with the main one used on the floor. Angel picked up the tunic and heels that were discarded around the room before settling next to Cherri on the couch to watch the show.

Bambi held the last pose as the last beat and lights faded, legs wrapped tightly around the top of the pole, letting her upper body hang to give her spine a beautiful arch with arms stretched toward the floor. The crowd cheered and whistled, sounding like a full stadium in the enclosed space, and the screens returned to their hypnotic blue and red patterns as the music resumed. Righting herself before touching down, she took a hard pull from an almost empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the base.

The Caribou sinner was feeling pleasantly buzzed from the mix of whiskey and pot, but she wanted to be numb. She wanted to forget that she was just a bunch of sick bastards’ Kinky Entertainment.

“Feelin’ okay, Caribooty?”

“Just a quick cash grab, Fluffy.” Bambi pointed at her phone, which was propped up with a few shot glasses to get a good shot of the pole. “Youse two ain’t causin’ trouble, so decided to get me some money, too.”

Cherri walked around to see the screen and whistled at the total, officially ending the stream after a nod from Bambi. “Didn’t even show ‘em anything good and they’re, like, feral!”

Bambi’s nose wrinkled when her bottle was empty, standing on only slightly wobbly ankles to get a new one. “Pretty sure there’s a guy that keeps donating a couple thousand a night just to see my feet.”

“A _night_?”

“He thinks my dark purple fur is, like, socks or some shit! I keep promising to take them off, so he keeps coming back!” the Cam-Girl cackled. “I don’t see the appeal, but it’s money in my pocket instead of Val’s when I use Faebook to stream.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing we’ve done,” Angel said with a shrug, digging in Bambi’s seemingly bottomless purse. “Fuck me, could hide Fat Nuggets in here…”

“We’ve done that already, I think.”

Cherri Bomb, being the most sober of the three, grabbed the bottle of green apple whiskey she saw Bambi fixing to stand on the counter again. The doe sighed happily and pulled the Cyclops down to kiss her cheek, flouncing back to the couch and laying across Angel’s back with her bottle.

“The fuck are you lookin’ in my purse for, twat waffle?”

“The ecstasy – coulda swore we packed it!” His third set of arms appeared to arrange Bambi so she was straddling him, keeping hands on her thighs so she didn’t fall off as he rearranged himself on his back for a better look in the bag. “I want da tingles, but ya can’t find nothin’ in here, Puttana Sciolta!”

“You’re lookin’ in the wrong spot, Cazzo Magro.” Bambi scooched up so her head was on his shoulder, smacking three of his hands away. She pulled out a make-up bag that, ironically, had a sketch of his sister, Molly, on it. “She got her own bag, Cagna.”

Angel looked like a kid on Christmas as he took out a few of the gel capsules, holding the Molly Bag up in a free hand for the women to grab their doses. Angel chased the capsules with some wine he’d snagged from the bar downstairs. Cherri let hers dissolve under her tongue, making Bambi shudder in disgust before breaking her capsules open.

“That’s fuckin’ nasty… Like tasting the smell of a copic marker, Cherri!” she whined, trying not to gag. “Or I’m just a pussy. Probably both, if I’m honest.”

Using the very tip of her pointer claw, Bambi scooped out the gel and carefully wrapped the small glob in a single layer of tissue paper. She tossed the parachute to the back of her throat and took a few large gulps of her bottle to keep the taste off her tongue.

“You’ll get there soon‘nuff, Fulvo Troia,” Angel teased, patting Bambi’s ass to the beat of the DJs current bass-boosted song. “Ya only been here a wink compared ta us!”

“Yea! You’ll run outta fucks to give sooner rather than later!” Cherri said with a giggle, settling down between Angel’s legs where one was splayed over the back of the couch. “Dude, I can see your dick through your panties!”

“That’ll be fifty bucks for a kiss from the Spider-Peen, ma’am,” Bambi deadpanned, looking right into her eye until they broke down into giggles.

She paused, looking the Spider’s white and cherry blossom colored hands against the nebula purple of Bambi’s thighs. “Yooooo!”

“What?”

“Dude, your whole ass hand almost goes around her entire hambone!” The blonde lifted Bambi off of Angel’s lap just enough to move his thumb and middle finger. “You only got, like, an inch and ya fingers touch!”

“I know! È così carina e minuscola!” Angel cooed, smooshing Bambi’s cheeks while she growled softly. “My hands can lace behind her back or be used as a bra – with the heels of my palms fuckin’ touchin’!”

“Do y’all know how weird this looks?” she groaned. “Looks like some double fistin’ is going on over here.”

“No fuckin’ way!” Cherri reached around her chest and laced her own hands together, cupping them over Bambi’s tits. She started giggling manically, a snort escaping her lips. “Holy shit – my thumbs are touching!”

“Talk about a figa tascabile, right?”

“I’m being bullied,” she whined, feigning exaggerated hurt with a wobbly bottom lip. Crossing her arms over her chest and covering Cherri’s hands, the pout deepened. “You guys are mean!”

“Don’t talk to her,” Angel stage whispered. “She ang’y!”

* * *

Bambi made a slow building pterodactyl screech as Angel carried her out of the club, having wrapped her around his neck like an old fox fur. Cherri couldn’t resist leaving a bomb in one of the toilets, but that was a problem for the cleaning staff.

“I’m just a pretty little doe behind some glass,” she murmured to herself on the way back to the studio. “Safety at the cost of freedom…”

“What was that, Toots?”

“Nunya business, bitch!”


	3. Behind the Veiled Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the trio of Bambi, Angel dust and Cherri Bomb, arrived at the Night Club, they had no idea what was going on behind closed doors. This is a brief peak into Valentino's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (We apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, some personal issues have occurred during the making of this chapter and as a result is not as lengthy as intended. Rest assured that it will not be a normal occurrence.)

Bambi was a nothing, a nobody, a thing that is barely even acknowledged considering this line of work.

The Overlord, Valentino, had made a contract with her years ago and it allowed him to come to the Living World for a brief stint. He had set up a small cult and was still receiving a steady stream of both clients and employees ever since, although the exact origins of the Pleasure Cult were now lost to him, he didn’t _NEED_ to remember it and so it was forgotten. 

Operating a Pleasure Cult was something that didn’t require the memorization of names, it was just business. He had forgotten the human Sex-Worker named Bambi, the brothel that she belonged to, the slave-owners who he had beaten into submission and had long since joined the ranks of Hell.

They were unimportant to him. 

_SHE_ was unimportant to him.

After she had died, she was sent to The Porn Studio, a tower located deep within the capitol city. Unable to use her like the traditional workers, Valentino had to get creative, and fortunately his partner Vox had suggested a much needed change to the Porn Studio, internet streaming…

She become a Cam-Girl, and a popular one at that.

Within a few months of working, Bambi had turned herself from a nobody into one of his top money makers. _THAT_ was something worthy of Valentino’s attention, so naturally when she had put in a request to leave The Porn Studio for a night of fun with both Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb, he was naturally apprehensive considering the company that was being kept… However, he wasn’t going to simply ignore the request either.

* * *

So, he sat in his office, awaiting the arrival of his summon. Smoking a cigar and staring at his phone in a mindless fashion. He had already confirmed the situation with Angel Dust, he wasn’t keen on letting him loose unattended, however he had already given him the weekend off. 

_Damn the fine print,_ he thought. Then, a knock at the door…

“Enter”, Valentino responded, not even looking in the direction of the door.

A feminine figure clad in purple and magenta colored ninja-like robes and a white mask with a dark purple heart-shaped skull emblem acting as a faux face entered the room. The ninja approached and began to unsheathe a sword from its hilt and a gun from its holster. A few more weapons joined their brethren as they were freed from their owner. The weapons were then placed on Valentino’s desk and the figure simply stood at attention. Valentino never looked up at the assassin until finally finishing with whatever it was he was messing with on his phone. Sitting up and placing his phone face down on the desk, Valentino was still tall enough to be eye level with this newcomer. 

“Gypsy…” Valentino addressed the her. “I need you to ensure no problems occur at Vox’s Nightclub tonight. Two trouble makers will be appearing and a third unknown temperament.”

Gypsy cocked her head to the side and spoke in an emotionless and otherworldly tone, “This isn’t a traditional request, is it?”

“Two of them are employees, the third is currently in a non-aggression pact with us. Not quite an Overlord, but has the makings of one. I don’t care if the up-and-comer is killed, it’s the other two I need protected.”

Valentino’s words were lifeless as the grave. He wasn’t really sure if he actually cared about losing Angel Dust or if he only cared about the money he brought in. Either way, it was not in the cards for the Spider to die.

As far as the other hellion, the Cam-Girl, he was happy with the money the deviants spent on her, but that was all. Perhaps that should change? Perhaps not…

Not important.

“So I am simply to ensure that if they cause chaos that your agents escape relatively unscathed?”

“NO!” he boomed as if scolding touching a hot stove top and slamming his top right hand down onto the desk with equal ferocity.

Gypsy reflexively flinched backwards and bowing to show complete submission. She begged in a shaky voice, “Forgive me.”

"You and the rest of the Deathshead Moths are to keep an eye on 'em and **PREVENT** trouble from ever occurring, not simply deal with the ramifications. They are. To be! WATCHED! This may be Hell, but it has rules. It has order..." Valentino continued to stare intently at Gypsy before reaching over the desk and placing a finger under her chin, lifting it slightly. "And that order needs to be kept. Even if it means killing half of Hell to do so, THEY ARE NOT to be impeded, they are not to be aware of your presence, either. Normally I would send the Candies but there are no entourage requests at the moment, Angel would get suspicious. That in itself wouldn’t be that big of a deal, however, he is already on edge. If he suspects my lack of trust then he will start under-performing… I can’t have that.”

Gypsy took the intent and continued to rise until she was once again eye level with her employer. If there was one thing that she had learned during her stint as a Deathshead Moth, Valentino's needs required reading a room and reacting as was expected. She had trained herself to be more empathic than most, if for no other reason than to ensure Valentino’s wishes were carried out to the letter. If she was lucky, he wouldn’t need to tell her, she would simply read the room and be aware of his intentions.

Today was a rare moment of ignorance, she couldn’t fail him, and she wouldn’t .

“It will be done, my Overlord.”

“See that it is. They leave here within the hour. You are dismissed.”

Gypsy did as she was told. Gathering her gear from the desk and giving a final bow, Gypsy paused for a moment before exiting the room.

Valentino had already returned to his phone, texting. 

* * *

The Overlord was ensuring the members of The Inner Circle were still where they needed to be. A few of them hadn't checked in yet. That means someone is slacking. 

Surely, it can’t be time to cull the herd already.

He wasn't like Velvet; chaotic and loud and into _EVERYTHING_ her people did.

He wasn't like Vox; obsessed with security and tightening his grip on anyone who disobeyed him.

No, Valentino had a system. He had people to do all that for him. A gentle nudge was occasionally needed so that no one got to "big headed"...

Like Vile... Vile got full of himself once...

That's a memory that sent Valentino back. Reminded him of the night Vile died.

Javelin Rounds are always the most effective; harnessing the Archangel Javelins, melting them down into the lethal Sinner Killer bullets. They were his personal favorite!

A big gauge that left big holes; harder for sinners to live through. You could always tell when they hit their mark… The target stopped moving.

Sometimes he felt playful and would purposefully throw his aim off - his victim now missing a limb and were so afraid or in shock to actually respond properly.

A nostalgic smile crept across Valentino’s face as he thought back on the look of fear on Vile’s face when he realized that the jig was up, Val aiming right between his eyes.

There was satisfaction in seeing the faces of The Inner Circle members as they realized why a sinner with no real powers had become an Overlord. There was satisfaction in showing off an arch gun for the first time; the revolver spinning in his hand, the look of _pure terror_ on their faces when they realized that they were going to be erased in that very instant.

Valentino had not only cornered the market - he outright dominated it into non-existence. Outside of a few denizens who managed to get them from the Black Market, Valentino and The Inner Circle were the only ones to wield these Sinner Killers in Pentagram City. 

Some people had forged the archangel weapons into swords or simply kept them in their Javelin forms, but HE had the bright idea to make it something exclusive. It might be yet another reason no one ever challenged him, why Vox kept him so much closer than other Overlords. If needed, Valentino is a dangerous enemy and an intimidating ally…

That last thought brought a chuckle deep from behind the pimp’s magenta colored teeth. Unfortunately, before he could truly relish in his reminiscence, another knock came from the door.

He looked up at the clock. He had been daydreaming for half an hour! 

_Shit!_

The knock came again, this time with a voice attached; it was Angel Dust.

“Hey, Val? It’s… It’s me!”

“Come on in, Angel!” The door opened and the spider slunk in. He stood and began to walk toward Angel. Angel Dust himself wasn’t wearing his traditional attire; instead he wore one of his drag outfits - a pink dress that accentuated his form and a plunging neckline. “And how’s my favorite starlet doing?”

“Ah, ya wanted me to come over an' see ya before we left. Everything cool?” he asked with a twinge of apprehension in his voice.

He dwarfed the albino, as he did everyone. Outside of maybe Lilith herself, Valentino WAS the bigger fish they warned you about.

“Everything’s fine, Angel Cakes. I just wanted to make sure 'bout the company you were keeping.” Val had begun pawing at him, adjusting his dress, messing with his makeup - trying to fix microscopic imperfections.

“Oh! Well, if that’s all! Nah. Just me, Bambi, and Cherri. You remember Cherri from a few months back - had the big party in the Heartbreaker-Bedbreaker Lounge?” Angel smiled up at him and grabbed at Val’s palms. 

“Ah, that’s right! I remember the little punk rocker; misguided ambitions… She’s bad for you. She’ll never amount to anything. I’d like you to stay away from her.” Valentino’s voice was calm and Angel’s face was beginning to sink. The Overlord quickly hoisted him into an embrace. “I know what you’re thinking, Angel-Baby, but I want what’s best for you.

“If she is something that makes you happy, then I will allow it... but,” Valentino broke contact and his voice became threatening. “if she becomes a distraction, I WILL have her removed.”

Gesturing a finger across his throat as he spoke, the smile that had once adorned his face was gone, replaced by a sneer. Just as Angel began to look with an expression of shock, Valentino’s tone took to a calm and confident demeanor again. “Consider her life yet another small token of my appreciation.”

Angel paused for just a moment before forming a proper response. “Don’t worry about me Val, I can take care of myself. I’ve made good choices, picked good people. I found you, didn’t I?”

A look of defeat, maybe even shame, swept over Val’s face, quickly replaced by one of acceptance, “Yeah, I guess you're right… Just do us both a favor and have fun tonight. Big week next week and I need you on your A-Game. Fair?”

Val then bent down and kissed him on the cheek, pinching the opposite one in the process. Angel likewise grabbed Val’s waist and squeezed, throwing another hand on his chest… Fair play and all that.

Val scoffed and then stepped away giving a dismissive gesture. Angel interpreted it as it was intended their conversation was done and made his way to the exit.

As Angel Dust and Bambi left Porn Studios, Valentino looked down at them from his window, though neither had noticed. He watched as Cherri Bomb approached from across the away and the three then began to talk and laugh. Just as he began to think that the three of them were just going to loiter out in front of the Studio they got into one of the escort limos and drove off.

Valentino returned to his phone and contacted Vox to expect the trio’s appearance. This was going to be an interesting night to say the least, though Valentino wouldn’t find out about his additional revenue until the next day...

Even if he couldn’t quite remember her name, Val had to admit, the girl had work ethic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a collaboration with my dear friend Boomer on my Discord!


End file.
